


You Belong to Me

by PontiusHermes



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Distance, Established Relationship, Gen, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Music, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, Music, Photographs, Sad, Sadness, Song Lyrics, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu feels lonely and guilty about being away from his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong to Me

Sulu was musing in his quarters, enjoying being alone and listening to old music he could vaguely remember having heard before. The music was distracting; he was just leaning over to turn it off when a new song began. A simple introduction, a muted yearning in the sound. He stopped, almost out of reverence, and because the song seemed right, somehow.

_See the pyramids along the Nile_   
_Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle_   
_Just remember darling all the while_   
_You belong to me_

He smiled a strangely sad smile, as though to keep from crying. A song about being apart. How fitting. His eyes strayed to a framed photograph he kept on his desk. A simple photo for a simple purpose -- memory. Maybe he hadn't been remembering enough…

_See the market place in old Algier_   
_Send me photographs and souvenirs_   
_Just remember when a dream appears_   
_You belong to me_

He took up the photograph, cradling it carefully, and gently touched them both on the cheek -- 'I'm here…' -- as though they could feel his touch through the glass, or through thousands of kilometres of space.. He pressed the photograph to his chest, squeezing his eyes shut against the assailing barrage of emotions.

_I'd be so alone without you_   
_Maybe you'd be lonesome too, and blue_

He felt a ringing slap of guilt then, acknowledgement of the pain he was causing, all the loneliness that was solely his fault. Commitment. Wasn't that what he had promised? Commitment. And observe! What commitment! Them waiting patiently, and him thousands of bloody light years away from where he should have been.

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane_   
_See the jungle when it's wet with rain_   
_Just remember till you're home again_   
_You belong to me_

Home again. How long would it be? A year? Two years? Three? Targets and approximations could be overturned by a single transmission. Another disaster, another month. Another message, another apology. Another time it seemed as though his job was more important than anything. And it was important, but not that important. And as much as the crew were a family, they weren't the ones he'd made promises to.

_I'd be so alone without you_   
_Maybe you'd be lonesome too…_

He replaced the photograph gently, touched them both on the cheek once again, and sat on his bed, understanding how his room was only a box in a bigger box, floating in the infinite reaches of space.

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane_   
_See the jungle when it's wet with rain_   
_Just remember till you're home again_   
_You belong to me_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
